


Toppy

by teaandchess



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Female Character In Command, Foursome - F/M/M/M, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-13
Updated: 2013-04-13
Packaged: 2017-12-08 09:12:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/759648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teaandchess/pseuds/teaandchess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PWP. Sam always ends up on the bottom. It’s just how it is when they all collide.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Toppy

Sam always ends up on the bottom. It’s just how it is when they all collide. With his legs thrown over Dean’s shoulder, his brother licking up and down his thighs and Castiel at the head of the bed, he should be focussed on them. But his head is spinning when the tiny demon shifting on top of his cock takes him deeper and deeper. Meg is the one most in control and he grips her hips with his hands while trying hard not to gag on Castiel’s cock when the angel takes advantage of his gasps to slip himself inside his hot mouth.  
    The soft wet grip of Meg and Dean’s teeth playing with his balls is enough to nearly get him exploding as it is.  
    Not that he could say no if he wanted to.  
    “So pretty, Winchester,” Meg mutters and she leans back, hooking an arm around Dean when he comes up for air. He leans over and bites at her neck, pushing his cock forward so that Sam can feel him, wet with precome and already close to exploding, whenever Meg lifts herself up.  
    “Deeper, Sam,” Castiel orders, hands holding him steady in place. Behind Meg, Dean groaned at the perfect control in the angel’s voice and the things it did to him made him lose it. “Deeper. I know you can.”  
    Castiel can hear the faint gagging sounds Sam makes but he looks up to see both Meg and Dean watching them, Dean’s hands cupping her breasts and teasing her nipples till they are rock hard. The sight of them together makes Castiel lean forward as far as Sam’s mouth will let him and grab Meg by her hair, pulling her in close and thrusting his tongue past her open lips. Her delighted whimper goes to a moan as Sam thrusts harder up at her and she tightens her cunt around his cock. Castiel breaks the kiss and pulls Dean in next, tasting Sam on his lips when he licks his tongue past his teeth. Dean deepens the kiss and shudders when Meg reaches back to stroke his cock for him.  
    It gets to be a blur, who is kissing who, but Meg notices when Castiel drops his head to suck on her nipple that Sam is staring at them.  
    “Down, boy,” she says and grabs Dean, pulling him forward until he is lying on top of Sam in front of her. Sam stops thrusting at the feel of Dean on his chest but Meg still grinds her clit against him, taking him deeper and deeper with each slow move. Dean hesitates only for a second before he kisses Sam, biting hard on his lower lip to hear his moan. It lets him slide his tongue past Sam’s lips and the deep kiss is just as wet as he likes.  
    “That’s my boy, Sammy, so good,” he growls when Sam breaks the kiss. Sharing the same hazy eyed grin, they both turn back to the angel still close enough to touch. With a hand guiding him down, Dean leans up to  run his tongue over the ridge of his cock. Squirming closer, Sam watches his brother in amazement and run his tongue over his lips as he waits.   
    “Dean,” Castiel groans before tilting his head back to enjoy the sensation flooding him. Sam and Dean begin to take turns, lapping and sucking when he keeps thrusting towards them and it’s nearly enough to break the angel.  
    Watching, almost forgotten, Meg rolls her hips forward and stares at her angel thoughtfully. His eyes snap open and he pins her with a look of pure desire before awkwardly reaching out to pull her down over Dean so he can kiss her. Her laughs are breathy as he nips and bites at her neck next, moaning into her hair when the pleasure of the mouths sucking on him gets to be too much.  
    “Feel good, Cas?” Her hands scratch down Dean’s back and join the boys’ mouths on his cock, sliding past the slippery wet trails they make with each lick and suck, and she can feel Dean lap at her fingers.  
    “Yes,” Castiel agrees but his voice is tight and barely controlled.  
    “Feels good to me too.” Her voice is just as tight with need. “Sam is pretty good at this, you know. Maybe we should fuck him and Dean more often.”   
    His breath gets faster against her cheek when she bites his lower lip. “So good.”  
    “I know, feathers.”  
    Castiel only knows that his entire world is centered on feeling those hot mouths sliding up and down his cock, on kissing the pale perfumed skin in front of him. “Meg… I need… more…”  
    “Such a sinful angel. I love it.”  
    Her laugh is deeper and hearing his moan makes her stop stroking him.  When he starts to demand what the hell she thinks she is doing, Meg pushes him back from her. Easily, she topples him over onto his back and without orders the Winchesters continue to suck and lick at him, lying over his thighs to keep him down. Each thrust up of his hips makes the bed shake and Meg crawls over his chest slowly.  
    When she straddles his face, she can just feel his groans vibrating over her wet folds.  
    “Time to shine, angel. Make me come and then we can fuck these boys all we want.”  
    It’s sinful how fast he locks his arms around her spread thighs and pulls her down onto his mouth, his tongue searching and finding her clit with the sort of skill that makes her glad they do this so often. His moans vibrate against her, buzzing through and making her already soaking wet core flutter, while Meg can feel him thrusting his cock up at the teasing mouths wrapped around him. Tossing her head back, she rocks her hips back and forth on his tongue and whispers how good it feels, just so he will speed up his tongue on her. She reaches back to stroke the Winchesters’ faces, feeling whenever Dean stops sucking on Castiel long enough to nuzzle and kiss Sam.  
    It almost distracts her.  
    Until Castiel sucks her clit into his mouth and bites down just hard enough that she comes screaming on his mouth. His arms tighten on her thighs and hold her down as the lapping sounds of his tongue on her become louder and wetter. As her belly shakes and her thighs clench around his face, she manages to look down through her scream to see him staring at her, desperate blue eyes begging.  
    “Make him come,” she groans as she feels the angel continuing to lick and bite at her folds, drawing out her orgasm until it crashes into another one. When she looks, Dean smirks and slowly slides his finger into Castiel’s ass to stroke him from the inside, causing his hips to jerk hard.  
    Meg feels his shout of pleasure vibrate through her cunt as he empties into Sam’s mouth with hard thrusts that make Sam moan and Dean almost purr in pride at how deep his brother can take it. Everything feels wet and slick and so good that the demon sags forward onto his mouth, grabbing his thick dark hair to hold him in place as he continues to come, his orgasm making hers last longer as he lashes his tongue against her clit again.  
    “So good, Castiel,” she whispers before weakly moving off his mouth. When she bends to kiss him, he tastes of her, all smoky musk and it’s so good that she sucks on his tongue until it’s gone. When they break apart, the Winchesters are staring at them both and Meg can’t help but smirk. They both look more than ready.  
    “I want Dean this time. Think you can handle Gigantor?”  
    Castiel gives her that smug look that heats her up all over again.   
    “Of course I can.”  


End file.
